1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage bins and more specifically to a vitamin/herbal organizer having a plurality of bins within a housing. The vitamin/herbal organizer has a planar base whereby the organizer can be free standing. The organizer also has a planar rear exterior wall with at least one aperture whereby the organizer can be suspended from a fastener fixedly positioned to a structure such as a door or wall.
The present invention provides for several variations on the mounting of the bins within the housing with all of the variations being hermetically sealed when the bins are in the closed position to prevent oxidation of the contents therein.
The bins are maintained within the housing recesses by magnetic means. The rear wall of the compartment has a magnetic material that mates with an opposed magnet positioned on the interior wall of the bin housing. The magnet will provide a force used to compress the bin gasket to the frontal face of the bin housing. The amount of mating magnetic material will determine the force necessary to open the compartment.
Bin access is provided in the form of a button on the door having a flange member that engages the organizer housing. Each bin is composed of a hinge fastened door. A gasket is also provided, located between the door and the bin housing opening. The gasket provides an airtight seal when the access door is in the closed position, protecting the vitamins stored within from oxidation. Each individual bin can slide out from its respective housing, partially or removed totally, allowing the user to see within the bin and its contents therein. Above each bin is an exchangeable label housing with an indication arrow pointing to the relevant bin. A clear plastic protection plate and an information label are placed within the housing providing the user with pertinent information pertaining to the contents of the bin and the user. At the rear portion of the main housing unit, mounting hardware is provided.
The present invention provides the vitamin storage bin in various sizes, with various size bins to meet the needs of consumers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other vitamin storage units designed to store vitamins. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,176 issued to Dorman on Apr. 1, 1941.
Another patent was issued to Mandel on Sep. 23, 1958 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,350. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,998,128 was issued to Larson on Aug. 29, 1961 and still yet another was issued on Sep. 20, 1971 to Ungaro as U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,506.
Another patent was issued to Rudolph et al. on Jun. 12, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,723. Another patent was issued to Ruggerone on Jul. 3, 1973 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,372. Another patent was issued to Amtmann et al. on Nov. 4, 1980 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,231,626. Another patent was issued to Whitman on May 23, 1995 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,329. Another patent was issued to Musser et al. on Oct. 1, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,693. Another patent was issued to Yemini on Feb. 18, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,559. Another patent was issued to Petruzzi on Dec. 23, 1997 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,699,925. Another patent was issued to Meador et al. on Mar. 16, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,883,806.
The invention relates to packing and dispensing or storage of merchandise. It is a container comprising a rectangular compartment adapted to receive a drawer and having inwardly turned flanges constituting its bottom, said container having externally turned lips disposed along the forward edge of one of its sides, the rear edge of its upper wall and rear edge of the other side, said lip at the rear edge of the upper wall being of approximately the same width as the space between the flanges at the bottom of the compartment.
The invention relates to a cabinet structure for storing articles comprising a frame having substantially flat parallel top and bottom members joined together at their ends, said top and bottom members being spaced apart and open at their sides, depending front and rear edges on said bottom member, said edges being in-turned at the lower portion thereof and constituting transverse channels open at their ends, down-turned front and rear edges on said top member constitiuting thickened transverse edges, the thickness of said thickened edges being approximately equal to the height of said channels.
The invention relates to a new and improved plastic cabinet drawer construction and has for its principal object the provision in elongated multiple compartment cabinets of drawers which are of square cross-section and designated for use interchangeably in any one of the compartments in a multi-compartment cabinet, whether the cabinet is placed in a horizontal plane, the cabinets having portions designated to interfit when stacked either way, that is, horizontally on top of one another or vertically alongside one another, as may best suit the user""s needs in a home work-shop or other place.
This invention relates to a plurality of modular units fabricated from high impact strength plastic are provided with integrally formed means for enabling the various units to be securely though releasable interlocked in the construction.
A container for capsules that is formed out of an outer transparent parallelepiped-shaped enclosure open at one end and closed at another, the closed end comprising a wall having a slot therein, and of an article holding tray or drawer slidingly fitted in said enclosure, one end wall of the tray being provided with a tab.
A modular storage system designed with reference to a modular base unit having a height equal to one height module and a width equal to one width module and including at least two removable interconnectable storage units each of rectangular cross section and having a height equal to an integral number of width modules, each side wall of each storage unit carrying an integral number of interconnecting systems, the number of systems of each wall being equal to the height or width of a particular wall in height or width modules, and each interconnecting system of each unit being adapted for removable interconnection with the other unit.
A storage system for items such as screws, nuts, bolts and other hardware parts includes a cabinet and drawers in which the parts are packaged and sold. Cooperating keyways and keys on the cabinet and drawers and the lack of supporting horizontal partitions in the cabinet preclude the use of drawers that are not appropriately formed.
A storage and dispensing device having a plurality of individual storage and dispensing compartments is provided. Each compartment is provided with a slidable mating opening through a wall of the compartment for slidably mating with an extending track. The compartments are adapted to be grasped and slidably moved along the track to separate the compartments and permit access to compartments opened thereby. The compartments are slidably returned to a non-separated position in which the wall of one compartment serves as a closure element for an adjacent compartment. The track may be an upstanding vertical rod requiring upward horizontal separation of the compartments in order to gain access. A plurality of these compartments, each having a mating opening for sliding along the extending track, act cooperatively to prevent jamming or sticking of the compartments as they slide along the track together. The compartments are rotatable with respect to each other and rotatable in unison around the track. Additionally, the entire device may be suspended with a wire and rotated using the wire.
A wall mounted filing cabinet comprised of a cabinet having a plurality of openings formed through a front surface thereof. The cabinet is securable to a wall. The device contains a plurality of bins. The number of bins corresponds to the number of openings formed in the cabinet. Each of the bins is configured to be received within a corresponding opening. Each bin has a U-shaped handle secured to a front surface thereof.
A storage organizer, which includes a housing and drawers which are slidably accommodated within the housing. The drawers feature a locking mechanism connected to said front wall for immobilizing said drawer in said housing. The drawers further feature a downwardly extending protrusion which serves to slidably engage the housing and thereby reduce play between the drawer and the housing. The drawers further feature removable vertical dividers.
A portable plastic container has a tapered tongue on a lid top wall arranged for positioning within a tapered groove of a similar container bottom wall for vertically stacking a selected quantity of containers in an interlocking arrangement. Interlocking the containers permits opening of any container without the need foe rearranging and restacking. For interlocking one container to another, the bottom groove of one container is forced into the top tongue of a similar container. A snapping sound is heard as the tongue passes through a slightly smaller groove opening to its seated position within the groove, thus providing seating feedback and assurance to the user that the containers are properly interlocked.
A container for pharmaceutical items, comprising a tray having at least one compartment adapted to retrievably contain at least one pharmaceutical item, each said compartment having associated therewith a lid movable between a closed position restricting access to the associated compartment and an open position permitting access to the associated compartment, and each lid having associated therewith a mechanism responsive to control signals from a computer to permit movement between the closed and open positions. The invention also includes a system for dispensing pharmaceutical items comprising at least one support structure supporting at least one drawer, each said drawer being adapted to receive at least one of the above described containers and being movable with respect to said support structure between an open position permitting access to a given compartment of a given container and a closed position restricting access to all containers in each said drawer; and at least one said computer operable to control access to each compartment in each container. The invention also includes a method of controllably and securably dispensing pharmaceutical items comprising, storing pharmaceutical items in locations identifiable by a computer and to which access is controlled by a computer, inputting data identifying a desired pharmaceutical item, and having said computer identify a location having the desired item and issue appropriate control signals to permit access to the desired item.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a compartmented vitamin storage organizer for the storage of vitamins and herbal supplements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a compartmented vitamin storage organizer that is wall mountable or is self-standing.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compartmented vitamin storage organizer consisting of a plurality of individual bins, each bin composed of a hinge fastened door, and latch as means of closure.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compartmented vitamin storage organizer composed of a gasket located between the door and the bin housing opening, providing an air tight seal when the access door is in the closed position, protecting the vitamins stored within from oxidation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compartmented vitamin storage organizer having a label housing located above each bin and an arrow pointing to the relevant bin and a clear plastic plate and information label that are housed within providing pertinent information pertaining to the contents of the bin and the user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compartmented vitamin storage organizer having a wall mounting means located on the rear portion of the unit.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a storage containment bin for the storage of vitamins and herbal supplements that is wall mountable or can self-stand and has a plurality of individual compartments, each compartment having a hinge fastened door and a latch as means of closure. A gasket is located between the door and the bin housing opening to provide an air tight seal when the access door is in the closed position and to protect the vitamins stored within from oxidation. The present invention includes various size bins and bin housings.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawing, which forms a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawing, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.